Obrigado
by Beatriz-ery
Summary: Edward queria agradecer melhor tudo que winry fez para ele,mas o que ele faria?


Ahhhh!!Esta é minha primeira fic de EdxWinr!!Se estiver feia por favou não me matem!!

A fic é bem pequena!

Agora comecem a ler!!ò.ó

Ahh!Já ia esquecendo!!

Legenda:

Fala:

- Ed... – Diz Winry

Pensamentos:

*Será que ele...*

Comentários da autora

(Ahh!O Al...)

Podem ler =]

**Obrigado**

**Edward estava sentado de baixo de uma árvore,pois já já ia partir a outra cidade,estava descansando...Pensando na vida...e pensando principalmente ****nela****...**

**- Ei!Ed você não ia hoje para a aquela cidade???Ai...Não me lembro o nome...Pensei que já tinha ido..**

**- Bom..Eu adiei a viagem para depois de amanhã...Mas por que??Queria se livrar logo de mim??Devia ficar feliz que ainda estou aqui!!(Haha!Ed dando uma de gostosão)**

**Toda corada – Claro que não!!Não era isso ò.ó!!Mas já que esta aqui vamos dar uma revisada neste braço!! **

**- Hunf!Não quero!Esta em bom estado!**

**Olhar de matar – Você tem duas escolhas,vem comigo...ou....vem comigo!ò.ó**

**Medo do olhar - Tu-tudo bem... – Depois que fala engoli o seco**

**Satisfeita com a resposta Winry faz uma doce sorriso,como se fosse que aquela briga não havia acontecido – Isso ai!Vamos!**

**Ele fica assustado...*Ela é falsa!!Mas eu gosto dela...i.i Sera que ela gosta de mim???Vou perguntar * - Né!Winry você gosta de alguém?**

**Toda corada – Gosto...Mas esta pessoa não gosta de mim...**

***Aff que imbecil não vai gostar dela??* - Ahh!Ta!!**

**Não esta mais corada – Mas por que esta pergunta??...Esta gostando de alguém e quer conselhos?? – Depois se forma um sorriso malicioso no rosto dela**

**Edward corado – Er...Claro que não!!Não estou gostando de ninguém!!**

**Não gostou nada resposta,pois sabia que era mentira – Hunf!Tudo bem!!Sei que é mentira!!Você não quer falar para mim mesmo!Eu nem queria saber mesmo!! n.n!!**

**- Aff!!Ta vamos logo para a oficina!!Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de oficina e depois eu quero descansar!!Então anda logo!**

**Olhar de matar - O que você disse??**

**Medo – Nada!!Nada!!**

**- Bom mesmo!!**

**Depois continuaram a andar e chegaram na oficina,mas nem tinha percebido a presença de duas pessoas**

**------------------------ Al,e a Vó de Winry**

**- Ne!A senhora não acha que lês vão ficar juntos???**

**- Eu não!!A Winry gosta de outro garoto e não gosta do Edward**

**Triste – Pois eu não acho!!**

**Brava – Eles nunca ficarão juntos!Não espera...**

**Feliz – O que???**

**- Vamos fazer uma aposta Al!**

**- Qual???**

**- Você esta apostando que o Edward fique com a Winry e Eu estou apostando que eles não ficarão né??**

**- É mas...E o prêmio???**

**- Ahh...Sei lá!!Dinheiro...150 reais...**

**Felicíssimo – Fechado – E depois seguiram os passos de Edward e Winry**

**------------------------------- Oficina**

**- Ei!Ed esta doendo?]**

**- Ai!!Pensei que fosse apenas uma revisão!!**

**- Bom era para ser..Mas como eu vi alguns problemas..Eu decidi consertar né!!Ou você não gostaria de ir para a outra cidade com seu braço direito ruim??(Qual era o braço do Ed que era de metal???Esqueci...xp)**

**- Hunf!Tudo bem!! – Disse Ed**

**Depois de meia – hora tinha acabado a ''revisão''**

**- Eba!!Finalmente acabou!!Agora posso ir para a cama e....dormir!!**

**Quando Winry foi dar de volta a blusa de cair sem querer um negócio,que nem ed percebeu,apenas Winry.**

**- Tchau Winry!**

**- Tch-tchau!Ed! – * O que é isso??!!É uma foto que quem é??*Quando foi virar se assustou,pois era sua própria foto – Ei!!Ed!!Você esqueceu sua foto!!**

**Corado – Ahh!!Você viu,então sobre isso...**

**- Ed você gosta de mim???**

**Ainda corado – Er...Bem ...Sim**

**- Então Ed sobre isso... – Não consegui terminar porque foi beijada por ele,no começo foi tímido e depois começou a ficar intenso**

**- Winry!!**

**- Sim???Ai meu deuss!!**

**- Se acalme!!Me desculpe!!Tenho uma coisa a dizer!**

**- Então!!Fala!!**

**- Obrigado!!**

**- Por que ? ? **

**- Por tudo que você fez!!E acho que este foi o meu modo de agradecer...**

**Corada – Você quis dizer o beijo??(ps eles estavam na porta da oficina)**

**- Sim... – Ele chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Winry!Eu te amo!**

**- Ed...Eu também te amo!!**

**Ed ficou muito feliz,mas não demonstrou,e depois eles se beijaram,e beijaram...O beijo de Ed era que nem mecânica : Sem alguma coisa para consertar,não tem a mecânica.E sem Ed,não tem Winry e vice – versa.**

**----------------------------------------------- Al e vó de winry**

**- Haha!Ganhei a aposta!O Ed ficou com a Winry!**

**- Hunf!!Toma os 150 reais!!**

**- HAHA!!Obrigado!! XP!(Estava na cara quem ia ganhar né?!!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**O trem onde estava Al e o combinado foi que em 2 meses estaria de volta junto com Winry,ele sabia que era impossível viver sem ela e seus beijos...Mas... – Ei Al onde você arranjou tanto dinheiro??**

**- Ahh!Isso é uma longa história...**

**------------------------------ Owari ---------------------------------**

Ahhh/!!Acabou!!Eu acho que a fic ficou legal(sempre falo isso em todas as fics...)Mas por favor me mandem reviws!!!

Mas se não mandarem tudo bem!!Já sabe como acabara sua vida!!Seu nome será escrito no Death Note!!!Muahahahahaha!!(Risada maléfica)

Mentira!!Mas me mandem reviws para ver como ficou...

( ) bom ( ) ruim ( ) fofa ( )Péssima


End file.
